Cytaty Wolfganga
300px Strona ta zawiera angielskie komentarze Wolfganga wraz z tłumaczeniami. Frazy te pojawiają się w grze, kiedy postać bada przedmiot lub obiekt (przycisk Alt). Wolfgang Narzędzia Siekiera - "Chop!" - "Ścinać!" Złota Siekiera - "Fancy axe more good for chop." - "Fantazyjna siekiera jest lepsza do rąbania." Łopata - "Dirt Spoon!" - "Łyżka do ziemi!" Złota łopata - "Fancy shovel is good hole maker." - "Ta fantazyjna łopata jest świetna do robienia dziur." Kilof - "Pick!" - "Kopać!" Złoty kilof - "Fancy pickaxe do better smash." - "Fantazyjny kilof jest lepszy do kruszenia." Brzytwa - "My skin is too strong for hairs!" - "Moja skóra jest za silna na włosy!" Brzytwa (nie można się ogolić) - "That cannot be shaved." - "To nie może zostać zgolone." Brzytwa (nic) - "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." - "Nie mogę się ogolić, gdy nie ma włosów." Brzytwa (golenie obudzonych bawołów) - "I will wait until he is not looking." - "Poczekam, aż nie będzie patrzył." Młot - "Needs sickle!" - "Potrzebuję sierpu!" Widły - "Reminds me of childhood." - "Przypominają mi dzieciństwo." Oświetlenie Ognisko i obudowane ognisko : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Good bye dark times!" - "Żegnajcie, ciemne czasy!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (wielkie) - "Is too much fire!" - "Za dużo ognia!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (normalne)- "Is good fire!" - "Dobry ogień!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (słabe)- "The fire is not hot enough." - "Ten ogień nie jest wystarczająco ciepły." : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (bez światła) - "The darkness is coming!" - "Ciemność nadchodzi!" : Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (Koniec ognia) - "Uh oh. It turned off." - "Uch och. Zgasło." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Is too much fire!" - "Za dużo ognia!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Is good fire!" - "Dobry ogień!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire is not hot enough." - "Ogień nie jest wystarczająco ciepły." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "The darkness is coming!" - "Ciemność nadchodzi!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "Uh oh, it's almost gone." - "Uh oh, Już prawie zgasło." '''Inne Pochodnia - "I attack night with fire stick." - "Zaatakuję noc ognistym patykiem." Pochodnia (wypalona) - Kask górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To pozwoli zachować moje ręce wolne." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorna!" Latarnia - "It keeps me safe from dark." - "To trzyma mnie bezpiecznie od ciemności." Przetrwanie Plecak - "Is for carry more thing." - "Jest do noszenia większej ilości rzeczy!" Świński plecak - "Smelly bag!" - "Śmierdząca torba!" Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - "I have goat man's sack." - "Mam worek człowieka kozy." Pułapka - "No trap can hold me!" - "Żadna pułapka mnie nie powstrzyma!" Pułapka na ptaki - "I will catch bird!" - "Złapię ptaka!" Siatka - "Catch bugs." - "Łapać owady" Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" Śpiwór - "Nap time!" - "Czas na drzemkę!" Futrzasty śpiwór - "So comfy!" - "Tak wygodne!" Namiot - "It is time for a mighty nap." - "Czas na potężną drzemkę!" Spalony namiot - "Nothing left to nap in." - "Nie ma już gdzie uciąć drzemkę." Przybudówka - "Napping place." - "Miejsce na drzemkę." Spalona przybudówka - "Napping place is gone." - "Miejsce na drzemkę przepadło." Lecznicza maść - "It makes me fell alive!" - "To sprawia, że czuje się żywy!" Miodowy okład - "I can fix me!" - "Mogę się naprawić!" Parasol - "The rain hurts my mighty skin." - "Deszcz rani moją potężną skórę." Ładny parasol - "I do not like tiny umbrella." - "Nie lubię małych parasoli." Luksusowy wachlarz - "Ha! Is as big as head!" - "Ha! Jest tak duży jak głowa!" Kompas : Kompas - Zależne od położenia. *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "This round rock is like my head!" - "Ta okrągła skała jest jak moja głowa." : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Brrr! Is cold rock!" - "Brrr! Zimna skała!" : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "Cold rock is useless!" - "Zimna skała jest bezużyteczna!" : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's nice to touch." - "Jest miłe w dotyku." : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Is hot enough for Wolfgang!" - "Jest wystarczająco gorący dla Wolfganga!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Box what makes cold!" - "Pudło, które tworzy zimno!" Kompostownik - "Bucket full of smelly." - "Wiadro pełne smrodu." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna ' i Podstawowa działka rolna' : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "I will grow mighty crops here!" - "Tutaj będą rosły potężne rośliny!" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "Is still growing." - "Wciąż rośnie." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." - "Ziemia nie jest dostatecznie brudna, by robić rośliny." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Mmmm. Is tasty now." - "Mmmm. Teraz jest smaczne." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "No more growing." - "Koniec z rośnięciem." Garnek : Garnek - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "This is going to take a while!" - "To zajmie trochę czasu!" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "It's almost done!" - "To jest prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! To jest gotowe do zjedzenia!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't go it there!" - "To nie może tutaj wejść!" Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "I can dry meat!" - "Mogę suszyć mięso!" : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Dry meaty things! Dry!" - "Susz się mięso! Susz!" : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Yum, meaty leather!" - "Mniam, mięsista skóra!" : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "Go away, rain! Meat is drying!" - "Idź sobie deszczu! Mięso się suszy!" Spalona suszarnia - "Cannot dry meat now." - "Nie może teraz suszyć mięsa." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "Meat makes me strong!" - "Mięso sprawia że jestem silny!" Upieczone mięso - "I made meat good with fire!" - "Zrobiłem dobre mięso z ogniem!" Susz - "Looks like leather, taste like meat!." - "Wygląda jak skóra, smakuje jak mięso!" Mięso z potwora - "It is not looking like food." - "To nie wygląda jak jedzenie." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "I still do not want to eat this." - "Nadal nie chcę tego jeść." Potworny susz - "Look like leather taste like leather" - Wygląda jak skóra, smakuje jak skóra" Kąsek - "I need more meat!" - "Potrzeba mi więcej mięsa!" Upieczony kąsek - "It is even smaller cooked!" - "Jest jeszcze mniejszy po ugotowaniu!" Mały susz - "Looks like leather, taste like meat!" - "Wygląda na skórę, ale smakuje jak mięso!" Udko - "Leg meat for make legs more strong." - "Mięso z nogi aby uczynić nogi silniejszymi." Usmażone udko - "Eat off bone is good." - "Nadgryziona kość jest dobra." Ryba - "Is fishy." - "Jest rybna." Upieczona ryba - "Meat from water still make Wolfgang strong." - "Mięso z wody zrobi Wolfganga jeszcze silniejszym." Węgorz - "I must cook this!" - "Muszę to ugotować!" Ugotowany węgorz -"I have cooked it." - "Ugotowałem to." Żabie udka - "Is delicacy in my country!" - "Jest przysmakiem w moim kraju!" Pieczone żabie udka - "Is mostly taste like chicken." - "W większości smakuje jak kurczak." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Is all hairy and gross" - "Jest włochate i obrzydliwe" Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Crispy!" - "Chrupiące!" Trąba koalefanta - "Is floppy nose." - "Miękki nosek." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "Is floppy hairy nose." - "Miękki owłosiony nosek." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "Is cooked nose." - "Upieczony nosek." Liściaste mięso - "What is this, food for little baby man?" - "Co to jest, jedzenie dla małego dziecka?" Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Is slightly better now." - "Jest nieco lepsze." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "Is tasty!" - "Są smaczne!" Ugotowane jagody - "I don't think heat improved them" - "Nie sądzę, że ciepło je poprawiło." Jaskiniowy banan - "Is tasty!" - "Jest smaczny!" Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Is warm and tasty!" - "Jest ciepły i smaczny!" Smoczy owoc - "What a weird fruit." - "Co za dziwny owoc." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Still weird." - "Nadal dziwny." Durian - "Oh it smells!" - "Och, to śmierdzi!" Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Now it smells even worse!" - "Teraz śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej!" Granat - "Look like smartypants' brain." - "Wygląda jak mózg cwaniaczka." Kawałek granatu - "Ha ha ha! I cook brain! Not so smart now." - "Ha ha ha! Upiekłem mózg! Nie jest teraz taki mądry!" Arbuz - "So many seeds" - "Tak wiele nasion." Grillowany arbuz - "I cook seeds out of melon." - "Ugotowałem nasiona z melona." Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "Is corn. What expect?" - "Kukurydza. Co oczekiwałeś?" Popcorn - "Pop pop pop! Ha ha, funny corn!" - "Pyk pyk pyk! Ha ha, śmieszna kukurydza!" Marchewka - "Is food. I guess." - "Jest jedzeniem. Chyba." Ugotowana marchewka - "Mushy." - "Gąbczasta." Dynia - "Is big as head of weakling man! Not Wolfgang head." - "Jest duża jak głowa słabeusza! Nie jest głową Wolfganga!" Gorąca dynia - "I cook your head, puny man! I am strongest Wolfgang." - "Ugotowałem twoją głowę, drobny człowieku! Jestem najsilniejszym Wolfgangiem." Bakłażan - "Is not egg!" - "To nie jest jajko!" Duszony bakłażan - "Has no yolk! Yolk is strongest part!" - "Nie ma żółtka! Żółtko jest najsilniejszą częścią!" Ugotowana mandragora - "Little plant man is food?" - "Mała roślinko-osoba jest jedzeniem?" Czerwony kapelusz - "Oh! Is pretty and shiny!" - "Oh! Jest ładny i lśniący!" Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "Is not same." - "Nie to samo." Zielony kapelusz - "Is for salads. Blech." - "Jest do sałatek. Blech." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Is not same." - "Nie to samo." Niebieski kapelusz - "Is good for me, I think." - "Jest dla mnie dobry, Tak myślę." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Is not same." - "Nie to samo." Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - "Poor birdy." - "Biedny ptaszek." Usmażone jajko - "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Zgniłe jajo - "Stinky!" - "Śmierdzące!" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "There is bird inside." - Tam w środku jest ptak." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" - "Ugotowany ptak. Dobry na śniadanie!" Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Yuck yuck yuck!" - "Fuj, fuj, fuj!" Nasiona - "Too small too eat." - "Zbyt małe, aby jeść." Upieczone nasiona - "Fire make bigger. Can eat now." - "Ogień zrobił je większe. Mogę je teraz jeść." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "Wolfgang cook tree out of nut." - "Wolfgang gotuje drzewo z orzecha." Płatek - "These smell nice." - "To ładnie pachnie." Miąższ kaktusa - "Spike plant meat." - "Kolczaste mięso rośliny." Grillowany kaktus - "Is safe now" - "Teraz jest bezpieczne." Kwiat kaktusa - "Is not worth it." - "Nie jest tego warte." Porost - "Tastes terrible." - "Smakuje okropnie." Miód - "Is yum!" - "Jest mniam!" Skrzydła motyla - "No fly without wings!" - "Nie lata bez skrzydeł!" Masło - "Is buttery, and taste like insect." - "Jest maślane i smakuje jak owad." Elektryczne mleko - "Milk for muscles!" - "Mleko dla mięśni!" Zgnilizna - "Is ball of yuck!" - Kula paskudztw Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." - "Nie jestem pewien co myśleć o... nauce." Spalona maszyna nauki - "Science not so strong after all." - "Nauka nie jest ostatecznie tak silna." Silnik alchemiczny - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." - "Nie jestem pewien jak czuję... naukę." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "Science not so strong after all." - "Nauka nie jest ostatecznie tak silna." Zimometr - "Cold go up! Red go down!" - "Zimno idzie w górę! Czerwony idzie w dół!" Spalony zimometr - "Flames go up! Thermometer go down!" - "Płomienie idą w górę! Termometr idzie w dół!" Deszczomierz - "Splish! Splash!" - "Plusk! Plask!" Spalony deszczomierz - "Crackle!" - "Trzask!" Piorunochron - "Is wire in sky!" - "Drut w niebie!" Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Ooooh, sparks!" - "Ooooch, iskry!" Proch strzelniczy - "Boom pepper!" - "Pieprz robi booom!" Tranzystor - "Science bean." - "Ziarno nauki." Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "I can throw better." - "Umiem lepiej rzucać." : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Machine know Wolfgang is stronger." - "Maszyna wie, że Wolfgang jest silniejszy." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "Are you hungry, machine?" - "Maszyno, jesteś głodna?" Walka Włócznia - "It gave me a sliver." - "Dało mi skrawek." Kolec macki - "Perfect for sticking!" - "Idealne do przyklejania!" Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - "Spin and spin!" - "Wirować i wirować!" Mięsna maczuga - "Is still good." - "Nadal dobra." Bumerang - "Boom! A rang! Ha!" - "Bum! Rozbrzmieć! Ha!" (Jest to nieprzetłumaczalna gra słowna. W języku angielskim połączenie i powiedzenie słów Boom a rang, da nam Boomerang, co oznacza Bumerang) Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Why you hurt me throwing stick?" - "Dlaczego mnie zraniłeś, rzucany kiju?" Dmuchawka - "Dart do pain to enemies." - "Strzałka do robienia bólu wrogom." Usypiająca strzałka - "Dart do sleeping to enemies." - "Strzałka do uśpienia wrogów." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Careful, Wolfgang." - "Ostrożnie, Wolfgang." Kask futbolowy - "Is hat for make tackling." - "Kapelusz do zwalczania problemów." Trawiasta zbroja - "Is prickly." - "Ciernista." Drewniana zbroja - "Is almost strong as belly!" - "Jest prawie silna jak brzuch!" Marmurowa zbroja - "I tie rocks to muscles." - "Kamienny krawat do mięśni." Zbroja z łusek - "Wolfgang not need protection." - "Wolfgang nie potrzebuje ochrony." Pszczela mina - "Is ball full of anger bees." - "Kula pełna gniewnych pszczół." Zębowa Pułapka - "It bites bottoms from below!" - "Gryzie dno pod spodem!" Ślimaczy hełm - "Keeps my head safe." - "Utrzymuje moją głowę bezpiecznie." Ślimacza zbroja - "Is sticky inside." - "Jest lepka w środku." Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "It makes me happy." - "Sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy." Łuskowa skrzynia - "Chest is not afraid of fire." - "Skrzynia nie bojąca się ognia." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "I put my stuff in there!" - "Wkładam tam rzeczy!" : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." Spalona skrzynia - "Nothing will stay inside." - "Nic nie pozostanie w środku." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "Is no time for reading signs!" - "To nie czas na czytanie znaków!" Spalona tabliczka - "Sign can't be read." - "Znak nie może zostać odczytany." Ul : Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Is ready for harvest!" - "Jest gotowe do zbioru!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "Is ready for harvest!" - "Jest gotowe do zbioru!" Ul (bez miodu) - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" Spalony ul - "Bees are burned." - "Pszczoły spłonęły." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Is home for my birdies." - "Dom dla moich ptaszków." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Hello birdie!" - "Cześć, ptaszku!" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "I should be quiet!" - "Powinienem być cicho!" Chlew : Chlew - "The door is too small for me." - "Drzwi są zbyt małe dla mnie." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "Hey! come out here, pig man!" - "Hej! przyjdź tutaj, świnio-człowieku!" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Where did he go?" - "Dokąd on poszedł?" Spalony chlew - "Pig home is gone." - "Dom świni został stracony." Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Scratchy straws!" - "Szorstkie słomki!" Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "Wall is made of grass! Mighty brain could make this better!" - "Mur wykonany z trawy! Potężny mózg może uczynić to lepszym!" Mur z trawy (postawiony, największa wysokość) - "Wall is made of grass!" - "Mur wykonany z trawy!" Mur z trawy (spalony) - "Grass burned up!" - "Trawa wypalona!" Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pokey sticks!" - "Ciasne patyki!" Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Hello, pointy sticks! Mighty brain could make this better!" - "Cześć, spiczaste patyki! Potężny mózg może uczynić to lepszym!" Drewniany mur (postawiony, największa wysokość) - "Hello, pointy sticks!" - "Cześć, spiczaste patyki!" Drewniany mur (spalony) - "Goodbye, pointy sticks!" - "Żegnajcie, szpiczaste patyki!" Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "Piles of rocks!" - "Stosy z kamieni!" Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Wall is strong like me! Mighty brain could make this better!" - "Mur jest silny jak ja! Potężny mózg może uczynić to lepszym!" Kamienny mur (postawiony, największa wysokość) - "Wall is strong like me!" - "Mur jest silny jak ja!" Materiały Lina - "Strong! Like me!" - "Silna! Jak ja!" Deski - "I break log to make board!" - "Złamię kłodę, aby stworzyć deski!" Kamienne bloki - "I crush rock to make brick!" - "Zniszczę skałę, aby stworzyć cegły!" Papirus - "Is like paper" - "Jest jak papier" Fioletowy klejnot - "Prettier rock." - "Ładniejsza skała." Koszmarne paliwo - "Scary stuff." - "Straszna rzecz." Magia Mięsna kukła - "I'm not going to die." - "Nie mam zamiaru umierać." Spalona mięsna kukła - "Better him than real life Wolfgang." - "Lepiej on niż prawdziwy Wolfgang." Presticylindrator - "Hat not just for head." - "Kapelusz nie tylko dla głowy." Spalony presticylindrator - "Hat also for burning." - "Kapelusz również do spalenia." Manipulator cienia - "What has Wolfgang done?" - "Co takiego Wolfgang zrobił?" Spalony manipulator cienia - "Well, is over now." - "Cóż, to koniec." Fletnia Pana - "I can play folk song." - "Mogę zagrać ludową piosenkę." Stary dzwonek - "Bell make dainty sound." - "Dzwonek wydający dźwięk smakołyków." Mroczna latarnia - "Is strange glow." - "Dziwny blask." Zbroja nocy - "Is like wearing scary little rag!" - "Jest jak noszenie przerażającego, małego łachmanu." Miecz nocy - "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" - "Prawdziwy? Nieprawdziwy? Ostry!" Człowiek orkiestra - "Is big and loud. I like!" - "Jest duże i głośne. Lubię!" Nietoperza pałka - "This club makes me feel funny." - "Ta maczuga sprawia, że czuję się śmiesznie." Pas głodu - "It moves with my many muscles!" - "Porusza się z moimi wieloma mięśniami!" Amulet wskrzeszenia - "Is very pretty." - "Jest bardzo piękny." Chłodny amulet - "Would make good ice cube!" - "Zrobić dobrą kostkę lodu!" Koszmarny amulet - "This amulet... it frightens Wolfgang." - "Ten amulet... przeraża Wolfganga." Płomienne berło - "Is staff for make fire. Careful, Wolfgang." - "Berło robiące ogień. Ostrożnie, Wolfgang." Lodowe berło - "Is my cold stick!" - "Mój zimny patyk!" Teleportacyjne berło - "It gives me a headache." - "To przysparza mnie o ból głowy." Ognisko teleportacji - "Glow is good sign." - "Blask jest dobrym znakiem." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "Is pokey." - "Jest ciasny." Wianek - "Is so pretty!" - "Jest taki piękny!" Królicze nauszniki - "Now I look like little bunny!" - "Teraz wyglądam jak mały króliczek!" Słomiany kapelusz - "Is good hat!" - "Dobry kapelusz!" Lodowa kostka - "Why put big ice on head?" - "Dlaczego mam położyć wielki lód na głowie?" Modny melon - "Why not wear melon on head! Haha!" - "Dlaczego by nie nosić melona na głowie! Haha!" Bawoli kapelusz - "Is good hat!" - "Dobry kapelusz!" Pajęczy kapelusz - "Is like smooch from giant bug." - "Jest jak buziak od gigantycznego robala." Oczna parasolka - "Is always looking up." - "Zawsze patrzy w górę." Krogle - "Mole skin is stretchy." - "Krecia skóra jest elastyczna." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "Is hat for to protect from stinger bees." - "Kapelusz do ochrony przed żądłami pszczół." Kapelusz z piór - "Is silly hat of feather. Is Wolfgang bird now?" - "Głupi kapelusz z piór. Czy Wolfgang jest teraz ptakiem?" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "I am so sneaky!" - "Jestem taki sprytny!" Czapka zimowa - "It make ears happy in cold!" - "To sprawi, że moje uszy będą szczęśliwe podczas chłodu" Czapka z kociszopa - "Now Wolfgang not trust himself." - "Teraz Wolfgang nie ufa sobie." Tam O' Shanter - "I have sea cow man's hat!" - "Widzę kapelusz morskiej krowy!" Cylinder - "Is good hat!" - "Dobry kapelusz!" Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "Is like water off mole's back." - "Jest jak woda na grzbiecie kreta." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "Dry is nice." - "Sucho jest przyjemnie." Wytworna kamizelka - "Is vest with pattern for fancy man." - "Kamizelka ze wzorem dla fantazyjnego człowieka." Letnia kamizelka - "Keep off, evil sun!" - "Trzymaj się z daleka, złe słońce!" Kwiecista koszula - "Is vacation shirt." - "Wakacyjna koszula." Przewiewna kamizelka - "Is warm and fuzzy nose." - "Ciepły i puchaty nos." Puchowa kamizelka - "I'm real cozy in this nose." - "Jest mi naprawdę przytulnie w tym nosie." Kurtka hibernująca - "Big bear shirt." - "Duża, niedźwiedzia koszula." Laska - "I can walk AND hit things!" - "Mogę chodzić ORAZ uderzać rzeczy!" Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "Is glowing yellow." - "Świeci się na żółto." Amulet konstruowania - "What is this thing?" - "Co to za rzecz?" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "I can wear it around my neck." - "Mogę go nosić na szyi." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Better to walk I think." - "Usprawnia chodzenie, tak myślę." Gwiezdne berło - "Pretty gem sits in stick." - "Piękny klejnot umieszczony na patyku." Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - "This stick has a green gem on it." - "Ten kij zawiera w sobie zielony klejnot." Siekierokilof - "Chop and dig! I can do that all day." - "Rąbać i kopać! Mogę tak cały dzień." Tulecytowa korona - "Is hat for king." - "Czapka dla króla." Tulecytowa maczuga - "Is creepy." - "Jest przerażająca." Tulecytowa zbroja - "Protect me? I don't need it!" - "Chroni mnie? Nie potrzebuję tego!" Tulecytowy strażnik - "I must place this." - "Muszę to umiejscowić." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "Mighty structure will help me fight!" - "Potężna struktura będzie mi pomagała w walce!" Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "No bad light." - "Niezłe światło." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "The bad light comes soon." - "Złe światło niedługo przyjdzie." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "The bad light is here and getting stronger." - "Złe światło jest tutaj i staje się silniejsze." : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "I think the bad light not get stronger." - "Myślę, że złe światło nie staje się silniejsze." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "Bad light time is ending." - "Czas złego światła się kończy." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "Good time is soon." - "Nadchodzi dobry czas." : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - "Is safe from bad light!" - "Jest bezpieczny od złego światła!" 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "Hi tree!" - "Cześć drzewo!" : Świerk (ścięty) - "Ha! I have prevailed!" - "Ha! Zwyciężyłem!" : Świerk (podpalony) - "I broke it." - "Złamałem je." : Świerk (spalony) - "Is small and broken now." - "Jest teraz małe i zniszczone.." : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - "Is thick like my arm." - "Grube jak moje ramię." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "Is thick like my arm." - "Grube jak moje ramię." Węgiel drzewny - "Is like holding tiny dead tree." - "Jak trzymanie małego, martwego drzewa." Szyszka - "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" - "Mogę zmiażdżyć nasiona tego drzewa w moich dłoniach!" Szyszka (zasadzona) - "It will be tree soon." - "To wkrótce będzie drzewem." Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "Cheer up, tree!" - "Rozchmurz się, drzewko!" : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "Ha! I have prevailed!" - "Ha! Przejąłem!" : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "I broke it." - "Zepsułem to." : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "Is small and broken now."" - "Teraz jest małe i zniszczone." Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "Hello, tree!" - "Cześć, drzewko!" : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - "Ha! I have prevailed!" - "Ha! Przejąłem!" : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "I broke it." - "Zepsułem to." : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "Teraz jest małe i zniszczone." Orzech brzozowy - "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" - "Mógłbym zmiażdżyć to nasionko drzewa moimi rękami!" Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - "It will be tree soon." - "Niedługo będzie drzewem." Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "Is spikey." - "Jest kolczaste." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "I chopped the spikes off!" - "Odrąbałem kolce!" : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "I burn the spikes off!" - "Spaliłem kolce!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "Is spikey and black now" - "Jest teraz kolczaste i czarne." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "Defensive tree here!" - "Defensywne drzewo tutaj!" Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "Tree is spooky!" - "Drzewo jest straszne!" Żywa kłoda - "Creepy face log!" - "Przerażająca twarz kłody!" Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" - "Mizerne drzewo! Jestem silniejszy od ciebie!" : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" - "Ha! Ha! Ha! Drzewo jest obwisłe!" : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Oops." - "Uups" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "He is cold and lonely." - "On jest zimny i samotny." Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - "Puny twigs! I can break them!" - "Mizerne patyki! Mogę je złamać!" Trawa : Trawa - "Is grass." - "To trawa." : Trawa (zebrana) - "I have defeated the grass!" - "Pokonałem trawę!" : Trawa (jałowa) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Not good!" - "Niedobrze!" Sadzonka trawy - "He is cold and lonely." - "On jest zimny i samotny." Ścięta trawa - "I made a pile of grass." - "Zrobiłem stos trawy." Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "Is full of food-balls!" - "Jest pełne żywnościowych kulek!" : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "Eating part is gone." - "Jadalna część przepadła." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "I need to poop on it." - "Potrzebuję kupy." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "He is cold and lonely." - "On jest zimny i samotny." Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "Is spiky." - "Jest kolczasty." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "I burn the spikes!" - "Spaliłem kolce!" Trzcina : Trzcina - "Is watery grass." - "To wodna trawa." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "I have beaten the reeds!" - "Pokonałem trzcinę!" : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Not good!" - "Niedobrze!" Cięta trzcina - "I made a clump of reeds." - "Zrobiłem kępkę trzciny." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "You cannot fool Wolfgang!" - "Wolfganga nie oszukasz!" Mięsista bulwa - "Ah ha! Who is tricky now?" - "Ha! I kto kogo oszukał?" Obserwująca roślina - "They are not what they seem." - "Nie są tym czym się wydają." Inne rośliny Kaktus - "Wolfgang not like sharp plant." - "Wolfgang nie lubi ostrych roślin." Kaktus (zebrany) - "Ha! Is flat plant." - "Ha! Płaska roślina." Bagienna roślina - "Is plant." - "To roślina." Kwiaty - "They are very pretty." - "Są bardzo piękne." Złe kwiaty - "Is not potato." - "To nie ziemniak." Mroczne płatki - "These smell nice." - "Te pachną ładnie." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - "Is hiding?" - "Ukrywa się?" Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "Mind says no. Muscles say yes!" - "Umysł mówi nie. Muskuły mówią tak!" Plaster miodu - "I can fix me!" - "Mogę się uleczyć!" Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "Is house of bones." - "To dom z kości." Kości - "Wimpy woof dog was not strong enough." - "Psy nie były dostatecznie mocne." Odłamki kości - "Wolfgang crush into even smaller bones!" - "Wolfgang miażdży nawet w mniejsze kawałki!" Psi ząb - "Puppy tooth!" - "Ząb szczeniaka!" Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "The nest is empty" - "Gniazdo jest puste" : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That's quite an egg!" - "To jajko!" Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "Little bird is trying to get out." - "Mały ptaszek próbuje się wydostać." : Jajo (zimne) - "Bird is like ice cube!" - "Ptaszek jest jak kostka lodu!" : Jajo (gorące) - "Is too hot for little bird!" - "Za gorąco dla małego ptaszka!" : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "I wait for bird." - "Zaczekam na ptaszka." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "Bird comes soon." - "Ptaszek nadchodzi." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "Stump is suspicious." - "Pień jest podejrzany." : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "Wolfgang more comfortable now that stump is empty." - "Wolfgang czuje się bardziej komfortowo, że pień jest pusty." Skały Skała - "Is hard! Like me!" - "Jest twarda! Jak ja!" Kamienie - "Is rock. What you not get?"- "To kamień, czego nie rozumiesz?" Krzemień - "Is rock, but pointy-er." - "To kamień, ale bardziej szpiczasty." Saletra - "Is rock, but different." - "To kamień, ale inny." Marmur - "I can lift!" - "Mogę podnieść!" Bazalt - "Is stronger even than me!" - "Jest mocniejszy ode mnie!" Lodowiec - "Rocks made of water" - "Skały zrobione z wody" Stopiony lodowiec - "I cannot grab water." - "Nie mogę złapać za wodę." Lód - "Good for refreshing drink." - "Dobry do napojów orzeźwiających" Samorodek złota - "Money is for for tiny men" - "Pieniądze są dla małych ludzi" Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - Nagrobek (2) - Nagrobek (3) - Nagrobek (4) - Grób - "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" - "Przerażający! Pewnie jest pełny kości!" Grób (rozkopany) - "I am sorry, dead peoples." - "Przepraszam, martwi ludzie." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "Hop on rock!" - "Hopla na kamień!" Statua Harfy -"Where is pretty music?" - "Gdzie jest ładna muzyka?" Marmurowy filar -"Is too heavy to lift" - "Jest zbyt ciężki do noszenia" 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Dirty dirt." - "Brudna ziemia." : Ślady koalefanta - "Animal went this way." - "Zwierzę tędy przechodziło." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "No animal here." - "Nie ma tu zwierzęcia." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - "Animal tracks is mud now." - "Ślad jest teraz błotkiem." : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - Piórka Krucze piórko - "A crow feather" - "Pióro kruka" Karmazynowe piórko - "A redbird feather" - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka" Lazurowe pióro - "A snowbird feather" - "Pióro śnieżnego ptaka" Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - Korbowata Rzecz - Pudełkowata Rzecz - Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "The house was not strong enough." - "Dom nie jest wystarczająco mocny." Spalony zrujnowany dom - "The house was really not strong enough." - "Dom na prawdę nie jest wystarczająco mocny." Głowa merma - "What a handsome devil!" - "Co za przystojny diabeł!" Spalona głowa merma - "Not so nice looking now." - "Już nie jest taki przystojny." Głowa świni - "Why Long Face?" - "Dlaczego Długa Twarzo?" Spalona głowa świni - "Why no face?" - "Dlaczego bez twarzy?" Skóra świni - "Why long butt? Ha ha, Wolfgang is funny man." - "Dlaczego długi tyłku? Ha ha, Wolfgang jest śmieszkiem." Świńska pochodnia - "How is fire made?" - "Jak zrobiony jest ogień?" Kościane oko - "It is eye bone. Eye bone connect to face bone." - "To kościane oko. Jest połączone z kościane twarzą." Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "It sleeps now." - "Teraz śpi." Kościane oko (spopielone) - Kwiat Glommera - "Is shiny flower." - "To błyszczący kwiatek." Skrzydła Glommera - "Small like fairy wings." - "Malutkie jak skrzydła wróżki." Maź Glommera - "Weird bug make weird poop." - "Dziwny robak robi dziwną kupkę." Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "Why statue is not flying?" - "Dlaczego statua nie lata?" Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Tickle tickle tickle!" - "Gili gili gili!" Jajo Gęsiołosia - "Breakfast for whole family!" - "Śniadanie dla całej rodziny!" Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - "Is like hair on Wolfgang chest." - "Jest jak włosy na klacie Wolfganga." Króliczy kłębek - Żądło - "Is sharp like skewer!" - "Ostre jak szpikulec!" Pęcherz - "Uncle did not have gut like this." - "Wujek nie miał takich jelit." Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." - "Jak mięciutka poduszka, rosnąca na podłodze." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "It can not harm this man!" - "Nie zrani mężczyzny!" Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "It makes me feel alive!" - "Sprawia, że czuję, że żyję!" Staw - "Is all wet." - "Całe mokre." Szkielet - "Not enough muscle." - "Mało mięśni." Czaszka Webbera - "I crush skull!" - "Miażdżę czaszkę!" Gruczoł pająka - "Squishy and wobbly!" - "Grząski i chwiejny!" Jedwab - "Is too fancy." - "Jest zbyt fantazyjne." Kokon pająków - "The bugs are hiding in there." - "Robaki chowają się tutaj" Jajo pająka - "Nasty spider eggs." - "Wstrętne jaja pająków." Nora królika - "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" - "Nie możesz się zawsze chować, skaczące mięso!" Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - "Mole hole." - "Krecie, krecie." Bawola sierść - "I make clothes of hair-cow." - "Zrobię ubranie z włosów krowy." Bawoli róg - "Is hair-cow horn. Wolfgang hear hair-cow." - "To róg włochatej krowy. Wolfgang słucha włochatej krowy." Gnój - "Smelly!" - "Śmierdzące!" Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "How do they all fit?" - "Jak oni wszyscy się mieszczą?" Obóz Morsa (latem) - "Is locked." - "Zamknięte." Kieł morsa - "Sea cow man tooth!" - "Ząb morskiej krowy!" Róg kozy woltowej - "Tiny lightning bone." - "Mała piorunująca kość." Skóra macki - "Yuck! Slimy!" - "Ble! Oślizgły!" Ślad stopy giganta - "Foot is too big!" - "Stopa jest za wielka!" Kłębowisko - "Come back little tumbling ball!" - "Wracaj mała tocząca się kulko!" Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "Even I am not that mighty." - "Nawet ja nie jestem tak potężny." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "Who wants to go in scary cave hole, anyway!" - "Kto by tam chciał iść do przerażającej jaskini." Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "Is dark and scary down here." - "Jest tu ciemno i przerażająco." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "Big mushtree is big." - "Wielkie drzewo grzybowe jest wielkie." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "Mushy bush." - "Bzdurny krzak." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "Mushy shrub." - "Bzdurny krzew." Świecący kwiat - "Is light plant." - "Roślinka świeci." Świecąca bulwa - "Is food?" - "To jedzenie?" Świetlista jagoda - "Pretty light." - "Ładne światło." Stalagmit - "Strzelisty." Strzelisty stalagmit - "Rock reaching for the roof." - "Skała sięgająca sufitu" Spilagmit - "Spiders everywhere." - "Pająki wszędzie." Połamane muszle - "Is broken." - "Połamane." Szlam slurtle - "Boom snot!" - "Glut!" Guano - "More poop." - "Więcej kupy." Kopiec Slurtle - "Hole full of slugs." - "Dziura pełna ślimaków." Królikarnia - "I hear nomming inside." - "Słyszę chrupanie w środku." Spalona królikarnia - "Nomming is over." - "Koniec z chrupaniem." Grota małp jaskiniowych - "This... thing. It smells not so good." - "Ta... rzecz. Nie pachnie za dobrze." Paproć - "Pretty plant!" - "Piękna roślina!" Listowie - "I killed the pretty plant." - "Zabiłem piękną roślinę." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "Hello, upside-down tree." - "Witaj, drzewo do góry nogami." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "Ugly, ugly, ugly." - "Brzydki, brzydki, brzydki." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "Is nasty, creepy, altar." - "Paskudny, przerażający ołtarz." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "Is broken altar." - "Zepsuty ołtarz." Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - "It is of no use to me." - "Żadne z nich pożytku dla mnie." Relikty (zniszczone) - "Relic is in tiny pieces." - "Relikty w małych kawałeczkach." Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - "Is trophy from mighty foe." - "Trofeum z potężnego nieprzyjaciela." Skóra ślizgacza - "It's still moving!" - "Ciągle się rusza!" Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - "Plant is so small! Is funny to me." - "Roślinka jest taka mała! Zabawne." Zdobiona skrzynia - "Fancy box!" - "Fantazyjne pudełko!" Duża zdobiona skrzynia - "Chest have big strong horns." - "Skrzynia ma duże mocne rogi." Koszmarne światło - "Is light, but not good light." - "To światło, ale niedobre światło." Tulecytowe fragmenty - "I can smash together to make bigger piece!" - "Mogę je ścisnąć, by zrobić większy kawałek!" Tulecyt - "Is pretty rock." - "Piękna skała." Tulecytowy mur - "Old Wall is strong!" - "Stary mur jest mocny!" Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Stack of old rocks!" - "Stos starych kamieni!" 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "Horsey Horse!" - "Koński koń!" Mechaniczny goniec - "Padre!" - "Ojcze!" Mechaniczna wieża - "This one jumps the queen!" - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "Funny metal man." - "Zabawny metalowiec." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Is angry man. Should relax." - "Wściekły człowiek. Powinien odprężyć się." Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "Is no match for my mighty chest!" - "Nie pasuje do mojej potężnej klaty!" Psy gończe Pies gończy - "Woof! - "Hau!" Czerwony pies gończy - "Bark!" - "Szczekaj!" Niebieski pies gończy - "Bow wow!" - "Hau hau!" Pająki Pająk - "He has scary face!" - "On ma straszną twarz!" Pająk (uśpiony) - "Walk quietly and he might not see me." - "Będę szedł cicho, a może mnie nie zauważy." Pająk (martwy) - "Is made of sticky goo!" - "Jest zrobiony z lepkiej mazi!" Pająk wojownik - "This one is extra scary." - "Ten jeden jest ekstra straszny!" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "I think not smart to poke it." - "Myślę, że to niemądre, aby go szturchać." Pająk jaskiniowy - "Is scared spider!" - "Przestraszający pająk!" Pająk spluwacz - "Ptoo! Ptoo!" - "Tfu! Tfu!" Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "Scary spider from above." - "Przerażający pająk z góry." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - "Pretty light." - "Piękne światło." : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "Did not expect this!" - "Nie spodziewałem się tego!" : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "Is dirt moving?" - "Czy ziemia się rusza?" Świniopodobne Merm - "Is fishy man!" - "Rybny człowiek!" Świniołak - "Angry piggie!" - "Wściekła świnka!" Morsy MacTusk - "Sea cow man!" - "Morska krowa!" WeeTusk - "You think you are mightier than old man?" - "Myślisz, że jesteś potężniejszy od staruszka?" Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Show yourself!" - "Pokaż się!" Grue (atak) - "Ow! It got me!" - "Ow! Złapało mnie!" Wysoki ptak - "Is tallest bird!" - "Najwyższy ptak!" Krampus - "Scary goat man! Run!" - "Straszy kozi człowiek! Uciekać!" Macka - "Skinny monster" - "Chudy potwor." Bazytoperz - "Flying mousey!" - "Latająca mysz!" Duch - "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" - "Aaaaaaaaaaach!" Ślizgacz - "No! No! Stay off head!" - "Nie! Nie! Trzymaj się z dala od głowy!" Orzechowiec - "Is small and angry nut" - "Mały i zły orzech." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "Is hair-cow thing!" - "Włoso-krowia rzecz!" Bawół (uśpiony) - "Hair-cow is sleeping" - "Włoso-krowa śpi" Bawół (ogolony) - "Hair-cow has no more hair" - "Włoso-krowa nie ma już włosów" Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "Hair-cow follow me!" - "Włoso-krowa za mną podąża!" Pszczoły Pszczoła - "Is fat and angry looking" - "Gruba i rozgniewana" Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Is safely in my pocket." - "Bezpiecznie w mojej kieszeni." Świnie Świnia - "Hello pig. How are you?" - "Cześć świnko. Jak się masz?" Świnia (martwa) - "No! The pig is dead!" - "Nie! Świnia jest martwa!" Króliki Wielki królik - "Hello rabbit!" - "Cześć króliku!" Beardlord - "Hello rabbit!" - "Cześć króliku!" Koalefanty Koalefant - "Nose meat!" - "Nosowe mięso!" Zimowy koalefant - "So soft, I want to squish it!" - "Taki delikatny, chciałbym go zgnieść!" Kozy woltowa Koza woltowa - "Hello, goat." - "Cześć, kozo." Koza woltowa (naładowana) - "Is flash before eyes." - "Miga przed oczami." Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "He is mighty! Like me!" - "Jest potężny! Jak ja!" Pingwin - "Funny walking birds!" - "Śmiesznie chodzący ptak!" Mały Gęsiołoś - "Mmmm. Is still breakfast, I think." - "Mmm, śniadanko." Myszołów - "Carry on." - "Kontynuuj." Kociszop - "Wolfgang does not trust it." - "Wolfgang temu nie ufa." Małpa jaskiniowa - "Ugly monkey man!" - "Brzydki małpiszon!" Slurtle - "Ha! You are slow!" - "Ha! Jesteś powolny!" Snurtle - "Spirally!" - "Spiralnie!" 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Is pretty flutterby!" - "Tak pięknie trzepocze!" Motyl (schwytany) - "My pet!" - "Moje zwierzątko!" Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Is pretty red color bird." - "Ładny czerwony ptak." Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "He likes my pocket." - "Lubi moją kieszeń." Śnieżny ptak - "Life in frozen wastes" - "Żyje w mrożonych odpadach." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "It's so soft." - "Jest taki miękki." Kruk - "I do not like birds." - "Nie lubię ptaków." Kruk (schwytany) - "He is squeaky." - "On jest piskliwy." Mały ptak - "Is very small bird." - "To bardzo mały ptaszek." Mały ptak (głodny) - "Small bird is hungry." - "Mały ptaszek jest godny." Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Small bird will die from starving." - "Mały ptaszek umiera z głodu." Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - "What I do to deserve this?" - "Czym na to zasłużyłem?" Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "Hah! Not so tall." - "Hah! Nie taki wysoki." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "Is hungry, and noisy." - "Głodny i hałaśliwy." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" - "Głodny, hałaśliwy i zły!" Gobbler - "Dumb bird is take all berries!" - "Głupi ptak zabiera wszystkie jagody!" Króliki Królik - "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" - "Mały królik! Ukrywa się przede mną!" Królik (schwytany) - "He is my friend." - "On jest moim przyjacielem." Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Baby hair-cow!" - "Mała włoso-krowa!" Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - "Sparkly!" - "Świecące!" : Świetliki (schwytane) - "My pocket is sparkles!" - "Moja kieszeń świeci!" Mandragora : Mandragora - "Is strange plant." - "Dziwna roślina." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "Little plant man friend!" - "Mała przyjazna osoba-roślina!" : Mandragora (martwa) - "Little plant man is died!" - "Mała osobo-roślina umarła!" : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - "Ugh, Wolfgang must have hit head." - "Uh, Wolfgang musiał uderzyć się w głowę." Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - "Why you follow me, weird bug?" - "Dlaczego za mną podążasz, dziwny robaczku?" Kret (na powierzchni) - "Now you will know Wolfgang's strength!" - "Teraz poznasz siłę Wolfganga!" Kret (pod ziemią) - "Stay underground where you are safe from Wolfgang." - "Zostań pod ziemią, gdzie jesteś bezpieczny przed Wolfgangiem." Chester - "Strange box with legs." - "Dziwne pudełko z nogami." Król świń - "Ha! Is good people!" - "Ha! Dobrzy ludzie!" Abigail - "Awww, she has a cute little bow." - "Awww, ma ładną, małą kokardkę." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "Angry bee!" - "Zła pszczoła!" Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "My angry bee!" - "Moja zła pszczoła!" Żaby Żaba - "Hey little froggy, froggy." - "Hej mała żabko." Żaba (uśpiona) - "Is asleep." - "Śpi." Żaba (martwa) - "Is delicacy in my country." - "Przysmak w moim kraju." Komary Komar - "Reminds me of uncle!" - "Przypomina mi wujka!" Komar (schwytany) - "No more blood for you!" - "Nie ma więcej krwi dla ciebie!" Komar (latający w pobliżu) - "Wolfgang need blood, get away sucking bugs!" - "Wolfgang potrzebuje krwi, spadajcie ssące insekty!" Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "Is bad piggie!" - "Zła świnka!" 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "Is wood man!" - "Drewniany człowiek!" Liściasty drzewiec - "Is big and angry tree." - "Duże i rozgniewane drzewo." Pajęcza królowa - "Oh no! Walking bug-house!" - "O nie! Chodzący robalo-dom!" Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - "Strong! Like me! I like him!" - "Silny! Jak ja! Lubię go!" Warg - "Big puppy!" - "Duży szczeniaczek!" Gęsiołoś - "Very strange creature." - "Bardzo dziwna istota." Muchosmok - "I confuse: is dragonfly or a dragon-fly?" - "Jestem zmieszany: czy to muchosmok?" (nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów, "dragonfly" oznacza dosł. "ważkę", a "dragon-fly" oznacza dosł. "mucho-smoka") Borsukoniedźwiedź - "Wolfgang not want to fight big bear." - "Wolfgang nie chce walczyć z wielkim niedźwiedziem." Jeleniocyklop - "He looks mightier than me" - "Wygląda potężniej ode mnie." 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "Pretty pictures!" - "Piękne rysunki!" Przekładnie - Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - "Is skeleton of fire." - "Szkielet ognia." Broda - "Gross. These are not from my face." - "Wstrętne. Nie są z mojej twarzy." Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "Pretty rock." - "Piękny kamień." Niebieski klejnot - "Pretty rock." - "Piękny kamień." Żółty klejnot - "Pretty rock." - "Piękny kamień." Zielony klejnot - "Pretty rock." - "Piękny kamień." Pomarańczowy klejnot - "Pretty rock." - "Piękny kamień." Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "I am not mighty enough to do that." - "Nie jestem wystarczająco potężny by to zrobić." Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - "Is not looking very good." - "Wygląda niewyraźnie." Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - "Is ball full of anger mosquitoes." - "Kula pełna rozzłoszczonych komarów." Zębata pułapka Maxwella - "Whoever put this is bad fella!" - "Ktokolwiek to położył, jest złym chłopakiem!" Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - "Scary light!" - "Straszne światło!" Statua Maxwella - Fonograf Maxwella - "Is box that sings!" - "Pudełko, co śpiewa!" Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - "Scary chair!" - "Straszne krzesło!" : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - "Scary chair scare her!" - "Straszne krzesło przeraża ją!" : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - "Scary chair scare him!" - "Straszne krzesło przeraża go!" : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - "Scary chair scare it!" - "Straszne krzesło przeraża go!" Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Postacie